


The First Foam Party

by radcommercials



Series: Foam Party Universe [1]
Category: All For One (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, PORTIANA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 15:09:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6860146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radcommercials/pseuds/radcommercials
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>MST is the sorority of Ariana's dreams. Just badass enough with its feminist stance, that her diabolical urges of world domination via Internet are quelled. Which leaves her too much time for other things and now she's at a damn foam party hosted by her sorors and there's a girl here that she doesn't mind getting wet and dirty for. </p><p>Pre-All For One.</p><p>Edited to reflect corrected ages/years. Alex is a third year according to A4O writers! :))</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Foam Party

**Author's Note:**

> All For One has drawn me out of my fanfic hiatus (of years, of which I never even finished any of my fics) and I am absolutely in love with Portiana. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy as I sit here and cry about all my headcanons and write all the one-shots for our babies.

There was something to be said about a good foam party: the damn things were a joke. Ariana crushed the red solo cup in her hand, wiping off a drop of bourbon from her mouth with the other. Lucky she’d snuck her flask in or she’d be drinking the Kool-aid with Bethany Balance over at the punch stand. The girl couldn’t stand straight in flip-flops, and her red face was giving Ariana flashbacks to high school and tailgates. Good riddance.

She almost pulled her beanie off to give her hands something to do before she remembered she gelled her hair into a short mohawk. Thinking about it made her bite her bottom lip. Ariana forced herself not to turn her head. Not to look around for the girl she couldn’t get out of her mind.

Ariana tossed the cup in the trash having decided years ago that if she was willing to get down and dirty with hacking, her ultimate goal to pilfer Top Secret files from the Pentagon (or NASA because space was a lot fucking cooler than man made war), she might as well put her plastic with the plastic and glass with glass for her good deeds.

Diplo blasted through MSU’s large backyard, daring her to square up and be a woman about it. Ariana didn’t join Mu Sigma Theta to be the wimp that sat back next to the snack bar. She joined Mu Sigma Theta to get her girl.

Figuratively. The girl hadn’t come in until after bidding, but fuck if Ariana forgot how the hell life felt before meeting her.

Or noticing her across the room and failing to catch her eye because the armchair next to the brownies and cupcakes was good camouflage for Ariana’s spontaneous freak out that first day at the house. A lightning bolt had hit her right in the chest, like the first time the keyboard came alive beneath her fingers and she broke her first code. Hacked her first system.

She didn’t fucking breathe for the next few hours, couldn’t understand how the tinkling of glasses and charmed laughter could go on around her when the most gorgeous girl stood there like fucking Ariel sitting on that goddamn rock in the middle of a vast sea.

Except the sea here was chicks. And the chicks were hot, albeit in that made up, prissy way sorority girls were. Ariana felt like a rainbow fish in the midst of them, she was so different from her rush mates that the skin on her finger tips were flaking from rubbing them together so much in her anxiety.

Ariana slapped her thigh with her palm. Screw it. She was at a party, a freaking foam party, and she looked hot in her crop top and shorts. She marched into the writhing crowd ready to let loose, snapping her head back when wet, clumpy hair flew into her face, and shielding her eyes when the foam got thick in the middle of it. It was only a few minutes in the gross humid throng that Ariana remembered she couldn’t dance for shit.

No, no, no. Shaking, Ariana stepped to pivot when someone head butted her with the back of her head. Pain burst from her nose and she cupped it with both of her hands, cursing and crouching until she was sure the crowd swallowed her up. This was a mistake. She was stupid to ever think this was a good idea.

“Oh no! I’m so sorry. Are you alright?”

She felt warm, slick hands touch her face and neck and was too startled to jerk away.

“Whatever, man. Just don’t touch me.” Ariana batted the hands away, still holding her nose and straightened. She needed to get out of here.

Foam fell relentlessly, slippery and plastic smelling bubbles that clouded her vision, so she couldn’t see the hand still reaching for her until it smacked her cheek.

“Jesus! What the heck is with the hitting?” Ariana flung her hands away from her face and stood her ground.

And choked on her next breath.

“Sorry, sorry! I really don’t mean it! Did I hurt you?” Portia asked, her sweetly pitched voice frantic. “Ariana?”

It was past midnight, and the only lights were strobes placed around the dance floor. Ariana blinked as Portia’s round eyes went from blue in the dark to bluish green in the flashes of bright light. The words wouldn’t come to her tongue, her only thoughts caught up in the minute changes of Portia’s eyes. Portia knew her name.

Her name.

“Hey, earth to Ria. I couldn’t have hit you that hard!” Frustration colored Portia’s suddenly chipper tone.

And that’s when Ariana fell to the fucking floor.

Figuratively.

“Uh, yeah,” Ariana said, swallowing a glob of cleaner fluid to clear her throat. “Portia.” She opened her mouth, but lost the thread of words she had. Portia’s round, fair cheeks were painted with two bright pink streaks that distracted her. Why was the girl so damn cute?

Portia’s wide smile brightened her face, her eyes curling. The light caught on the shimmery gold shadow there and Ariana’s lips felt on fire.

“Here, come on.” Portia leaned in close, the scent of her bubblegum lip gloss blowing Arian’s mind. “Let’s get you out of this crazy crowd,” Portia said as someone bumped into them.

Ariana panicked now at how close they were, at how soft Portia was against her, how her curves were exposed in the tutu and tank top she were. She fought back a growl, that outfit should be illegal.

She gulped, a goner. “No, that’s fine. I was just leaving,” she started to say, arms jerking as they looked for something to do in her nervousness.

Portia glared at her. “Not now you aren’t! I practically clobbered you.”

Ariana could argue that, didn’t Portia just say she hadn’t hit her that hard? But the panic was alive and the foam clogged her ears and nose.

Obviously taking her silence as assent, Portia grabbed her hand and threaded her soft fingers with Ariana’s, pulling her through the crowd. Because Ariana was a glutton, she stuck close to Portia’s back, drinking in the sugary scent of her. Her hip was hot beneath Ariana’s palm, soft and begging to be bitten.

Ariana snatched her hand back so fast, she almost threw out her elbow.

“Portia! I think I’m good now, you can let go,” she said, but was cut off. Again. “There’s a way out right there.” 

Portia looked back over her shoulder at her, the smile on her face distracting. “Excuse me, please!” She shouldered a huge shirtless guy to her left, side stepping a girl on her other side with the ease of a quarterback.

Watching her navigate the crowd was sexy as hell and Ariana forgot her protestations. She didn’t want to miss one bit of this hell cat.

They fell out of the mass of partiers not a second too soon, the air so fresh and clean Ariana wrapped her arms around Portia from behind. “Thank you!”

Sweaty hands laid over hers and it was the best damn thing she’d ever felt. “Don’t be silly, Ariana.” Portia pulled away and turned to her, breasts rising up and down in the blasted tank top as if to torture her.

Ariana rubbed her arm, hard pressed to stare Portia in her mesmerizing eyes. There was so much of her to take in, little quirks of her pink mouth that Ariana hadn’t yet committed to memory.

“Yeah, you’re right. You did punch me in the face.”

Portia gasped, eye brows furrowing. “Barely! You ran into me!” Her full kissable lips became a firm kissable line.

Ariana smiled. Portia’s nose scrunched when she was irritated, like a cute kitten. Folding her arms, she said, “So you didn’t head butt me on purpose?”

When Portia’s eyes widened and her glossy mouth popped open, satisfaction coated Ariana’s tongue like chocolate.

Portia splutter, her cheeks flushing. “Yeah, well.” Her eyes darted left, then right. She looked ready to run. “It’s your fault!” Portia stepped closer, shaking her head. Her perfume struck Ariana’s face like an arrow. She smelled like toasted almonds.

“You should have noticed me sooner!” Portia said, poking Ariana’s shoulder.

Stunned, Ariana’s arms fell to her side. Should have noticed her sooner? That’s all she did! The way Portia kept her nails manicured because she constantly brought her fingers to her mouth and noticing the polish was the only way she stopped herself from biting them. How her voice got bubblier the more nervous she was. How Portia’s first instinct was to take care of others before herself.

In two weeks time, that’s what Ariana learned.

Smiling, she took a step closer to her, Portia eyed cautiously her.

“What are you doing?”

What I’ve been planning since the second I saw you, but was too scared to do.

“Later, you’re going to be so embarrassed that you thought you had to give me a black eye to get my attention, babe.” Ariana said, not even upset that she slipped with the endearment.

Because Portia’s eyes went soft in a way Ariana wanted to get used to seeing and she wanted to learn other ways she could make Portia’s hands twist and turn like they did now.

“Really?” Portia’s voice was softer than Ariana ever heard it. Portia’s bluish green eyes disarmed her.

Ariana kissed away Portia’s surprise, drank in Portia’s sigh.

Foam parties weren’t so bad after all.


End file.
